


red roses

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Writing Exercise
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Na manhã do Grande Festival, Drew consegue surpreender May de várias maneiras.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Kudos: 3





	red roses

**Author's Note:**

> escrito originalmente em Julho de 2018; por sua vez, essa é uma versão de uma fic que escrevi em 2009

New Bark, Jotho. Uma cidade residencial e calma, com muitas crianças correndo por suas ruas. Todas elas gritando sobre seus sonhos de crescerem e aparecerem, fossem como treinadores ou coordenadores Pokémon. Rodeando o laboratório, imploravam para que o professor desse algumas pokébolas pra eles, apesar de terem seus pedidos negados constantemente.

Aquela cena fazia May rir, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração se apertava. A paisagem das crianças no laboratório era familiar demais, e a lembrava da própria infância. Seu pai vivia recebendo desafios de pequenos que se aglomeravam na porta do ginásio, e sua mãe tentava consolá-los depois que eram rejeitados. A saudade era grande, já tinha tempo que não visitava sua casa, mas era por um bom motivo, pelo menos.

Depois de muito batalhar, conseguiu chegar ao Grande Festival. Seus esforços de anos de treino finalmente foram recompensados, e era hora de mostrar para todos do que ela era capaz. Seus pokémons estavam mais lindos e sincronizados do que nunca, e agora era tudo uma questão de força e confiança. Ela não podia perder essa chance e estragar tudo... Portanto, não era hora pra ficar emocionada. Assim que ganhasse, poderia chorar o quanto quisesse, então respirou fundo e tentou jogar pra longe esses pensamentos. Tentando se distrair, olhou para seu relógio, tomando um susto ao notar quanto tempo ela tinha passado parada ali.

Drew tinha combinado com ela de se encontrarem antes de irem para o ginásio, mas já passava da hora que planejaram. “Onde será que ele foi se meter?”, a menina pensou, aflita, olhando para os lados. Não era característico dele que se atrasasse, então já começou a imaginar o pior. E se algum rival tinha sequestrado ele? E se ele tiver tropeçado e se machucado no caminho? E se o problema fosse com algum dos pokémons dele e ele estar preso na fila do Centro Pokémon? E por que ele não apareceu ainda?

Novamente, parou para respirar fundo, fechando os olhos. Ela não estava agindo como si mesma, tamanho seu nervosismo. Provavelmente Drew só tinha dormido demais, ou se perdeu no caminho. Só podia ser isso! Mesmo assim, se atrasar num dia desses...

“Cadê você, Drew?” Gritou, frustrada, sem notar que o menino estava andando na direção dela.

“Bem aqui.” Foi tudo o que respondeu, deixando um sorriso aparecendo de leve, fazendo May queimar de vergonha. Antes que a menina tentasse se explicar, ele puxou algo de sua bolsa. “Pra você, May.”

Drew estendeu seu braço, oferecendo uma rosa vermelha, tão familiar pra May a essa altura. Sem saber muito bem o que dizer, aceitou o presente. Ainda estava um pouco em choque, seu cérebro ainda em curto-circuito pela vergonha que passou, então invés de agradecer, foi bem menos articulada.

“Será que você trabalha numa floricultura e por isso que sempre me dá essas rosas... é pra fazer propaganda?” Mais uma vez, quase explodiu de vergonha ao notar o que havia dito. Drew, pelo outro lado, não se conteve e acabou soltando uma gargalhada.

“Não, é um presente de coração mesmo.” Se recompôs, voltando ao seu sorriso sutil de sempre. “Eu imagino que por mais otimista que seja, qualquer pessoa sente a pressão de chegar ao Grande Festival. É muita gente assistindo, e você pode não ser capaz de dar o seu melhor... mas você é uma rival importante pra mim, e eu quero você competindo na sua melhor forma, então isso é um presente de boa sorte.”

“Drew...”

“Afinal, quem mais poderia ser meu segundo lugar além de você?”

A atitude de May imediatamente mudou, seu olhar de admiração se transformando numa expressão emburrada. Pisando duro, começou a caminhar em direção à rota que levava ao ginásio.

“Você se atrasa e ainda fica aqui falando besteira? Vamos logo, senão a gente perde a cerimônia de abertura!”

Drew riu novamente, seguindo a menina, que apesar das palavras, segurava a flor contra seu peito, como se tentasse acalmar seu coração disparado. Seu rosto estava vermelho como a rosa, que dali em diante, até o fim do dia, foi bastante eficaz como amuleto de boa sorte, trazendo sua vitória.


End file.
